


Wolfstar One-Shots & Short Stories

by fedexmaxieboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedexmaxieboi/pseuds/fedexmaxieboi
Summary: Short stories about Remus and Sirius. Each chapter will have a summary of its own.





	1. Always

Remus lunged forward, grabbing Harry and reaching for Sirius. He missed the black haired man's arm as he fell backward. Remus winced and held Harry, he couldn't watch what happened next.

It felt like slow motion, Harry's screams filling his ears as Remus cried out for his lover. Sirius's face met his for the last time before he turned into nothingness. He was gone.

"Sirius!" Sirius!" Harry wailed. He fought to get out of the werewolf's arms. "Let me go! Sirius!"

"Harry, no!" Remus hugged the boy and held back tears from sliding down his face. "He's- he's gone." Remus choked out.

———

Remus walked into Grimmauld Place. He immediately went to Sirius's room, his eyes shining with tears.

The man who he loved was gone. And this room was the last bit of him. This room in a house that he hated. That was once filled with people who tortured him for 15 years.

Remus collapsed onto Sirius's bed, haphazardly grabbing the picture on the bedside table. It showed him and Sirius kissing, matching rings on their fingers, Lily and James held up a banner that said "Congratulations Wolfstar!" And Peter's thumb slid down from the camera lense. Remus held it to his chest and cried- no, screamed.

Remus yelled at the world for talking away such a good man. He yelled at the universe for stealing his last bit of hope and happiness. He screamed at the top of his lungs at everyone. But the one he blamed most was himself.

For months his poor Padfoot was stuck in this hell hole. He was the only one who could stay. Remus would sleepover and help out, but he was never enough.

Sirius needed a world and an adventurer to travel with. Remus wasn't either of those. And now because he wasn't enough Sirius was gone.

Bellatrix had taken from Remus what never should have been his.

———

Harry shouted at Remus. Told him he was a horrible lover. An even worse father.

Remus took the blame. He couldn't keep Sirius alive. Remus couldn't give Harry everything he deserved. He failed the two he loved most. And now Tonks would fall victim to his incompetence and failure.

Remus's Heart still ached for Sirius. How could he be gone two years already? How could remus have survived without Sirius?

———

"Professor Lupin!" Draco cried, sprinting to his former teacher. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry- I- I- please, they're going to kill me! Please! I can't- I don't have a wand! I lost him- my best friend- Professor please!" The boy cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Don't let me die, not today, please."

"Come here." Remus pulled the Malfoy through a deserved corridor. "Get to the-"

"He's in here!" A voice shouted. A group of three masked death eaters found the two.

"Draco, run!"

"I'm not leaving you!" He said. "Not now!"

Spells flew and Remus lost hope, but he flicked his wand and cried out curses. Even if this was the end he had to save the boy. He would not let a child die.

"Remus!" A female voice exclaimed. Tonks joined in and Remus's previous thoughts faded quickly.

"Crucio!" A death eater hit Draco. The boy moaned and sobbed in pain. Tonks stunned her death eater then sent a spell flying towards the one who hit Draco. Remus glanced at his wife.

"Avada Kadabra!" The death eater fighting Remus's wand shot out blinding green light. Remus fell to the ground, his finally words being "save the boy."

"Remus!" Tonks fell beside him to cry. Draco tried fighting with the werewolf's wand but was quickly unarmed. "Run!" Tonks yelled. She started to stand before a killing spell was sent her way. Nymphadora fell onto the stone floor, Draco just getting away.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted before being hit by a full body bind spell.

———

Sirius cried into his hands. Lily cooed sweetly that everything was okay. James tried hugging his friend in a comforting way.

"You'll see him again, Padfoot!" James exclaimed. "You'll see-"

"I rather never see him again! He's dead, James. I wanted Remus to live. I wanted my baby boy to thrive with his wife and son. I-I'll see him, but he went through-"

"Harry?" Remus asked. James turned and let out a bittersweet cry. "Prongs." Moony rushes forward and embraced his friend. "Lilypad." He held the girl's hands.

The two stepped away to reveal Padfoot.

"Pads." Moony didn't hesitate to kiss the one he missed. "I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered through thick black hair into the teen version of his boyfriend's ear.

"I didn't want to see you die, Moony." Sirius stood up and wrapped his arms around remus properly.

"I love you."

"What about Tonks."

"She's not you. I love you."

"Even... even after... all this time?" Sirius asked.

"Always." Moony kissed the boy in front of them.

Tonks soon appeared. She took one look at the boys and whispered;

"If I love him, I want him happy."

And departed from the scene.

"Will you love me?" Moony asked.

"Always." Padfoot replied.

And so the moon was reunited with his star for the rest of Always.


	2. Lost Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus talk about Sirius's death.

Harry woke up before Ron or Hermione. He, instead of waiting for the other two to wake up, stood and walked to the door. Harry roamed the halls until he reached a door labeled ~Sirius Black's Room~ Private territory. Harry had never seen inside Sirius's room.

The black haired boy cast a quick unlocking spell then placed his hand on the knob. For a moment he wonder if it was okay to open the door. This was his house... and Sirius has been gone for two years... god how could it have been that long? Harry opened the door before he could talk himself out of it. Dust flew into the air.

"Bloody hell!" Harry cursed. The room was filled with posters of scantily dressed women- many of whom seemed to be singers- and men, though at least one was completely in the nude and had names that made Harry's mind travel to the thought that they might be porn stars. With a chuckle he continued looking around. The room was definitely very Sirius. Tons of Gryffindor pride, muggle things, dirty and umpure things his family would hate, and lots of pictures of his friends.

Through his searching Harry found a small box. It had words ingraved; To my love, Padfoot<3 From Moony. The 17 year old opened the box hoping to see interesting and possibly informative things.

Well he got what he wanted, just not how he wanted.

More pictures of Sirius and friends were in the box. The top photo was him kissing Remus with his hands so low on the werewolf's body they were out of frame. The next was Lily braiding Sirius's hair, Remus leaning in to kiss him, and James mocking Remus's lean. That meant Peter took that picture. Next was an over informative, high scarring image. Harry wasn't sure who would've taken it, but he was not too glad to see his godfather and ex DADA teacher shagging. Especially so graphically and at a moment as intense as climaxing. Though the two did seem in love. Harry wished he knew more about that. He could ask Remus... but then again Sirius was Remus's lover who died, it wasn't like only Harry was upset.

Even after a few pornographic more, Harry rummaged through the photos. He found many of his parents and their friends having so much fun. Looking so young and happy and... safe. Sirius looked like he was okay. Not weighed down like he was when Harry knew him. Remus had scars, but there were less and they were more pink, not an extremely prominent white.

There was a picture of Sirius giving Remus a ring. Then a picture of Sirius getting a fake lap dance from James and Remus being kissed on the cheek by Peter. The next image was Sirius and Remus wearing white and holding each other's hands. A wedding- an illegal, gay wedding that was in the 1970s. The next images were various couples dancing and posing. A few of Remus and Sirius kissing. More pornography.

The cycle of sentimental images, slightly confusing images, then porn/something disgusting coming up continued for over an hour before Harry reached October of 1981.

He lifted a photo labeled Harry's First Pre Halloween Party and stared into the face of his mom. She, in that moment, had an expression Harry often wore. James's stature was exactly that of Harry's. Remus's Patronus was floating in front of James and Lily. Sirius was photobombing the couple and their baby. He held Remus's hand. The two looked how Harry and Draco often did. Happy.

The last picture was Remus and Sirius holding Harry with a sign that said Harry is getting a cousin!

Harry... was getting a cousin? Surely that was just Dudley... right?

Determined to find out, Harry snooped further. He found nothing.

But deep down Harry knew what it meant. If Voldemort hadn't shown up he would be with his parents and probably siblings. Sirius and Remus would be married with a child or two. Peter could be here and have never betrayed them. Harry would have a life that was very different... very happy.

A few days later Remus stopped by asking to stay for a few nights. The teens agreed happily and offered the master room to him. The werewolf shook his head and said he had a room of his own.

Harry, while Hermione made lunch, searched for a room that could possibly be Remus's. But none was discovered. The mention of a half-man-half-wolf even being in the house made Mrs.Black's portrait shriek.

Unfortunately, that pushed Hermione over the edge. The bushy haired girl began scraping at the paint on the canvas and tearing the fabric. Though there were remnants of the picture, Walburga was finally removed.

When night fell Harry stayed up with Remus and they sat in a comfortable silence. The older man finally felt sleepy and went into Sirius's room as if it were nothing.

Harry then knew he must ask all the questions he had. So, being the none Ravenclaw, very Gryffindor boy he was, Harry marched into Remus's room.

"Hello, Harry." Lupin smiled.

"Remus, why did you never tell me about you and Sirius?" Harry blurted unexpectedly.

"We- Sirius and I wanted to. Molly said that we shouldn't add more information into your mind. So we lived together quietly and sent you our gifts each holiday or birthday we couldn't see you for. At first we were going to keep it a secret, but when you told Sirius about Draco..."

"Right... how long have you been together?" Harry questioned.

"We... well we always were very close. I think it was fourth year when Sirius slapped a book out of my hand and well... snogged me." Remus chuckled sadly. "We got married in 19... 1978, I think- illegally of course. No... I think it was 1979. I've honestly lost track of time. We were young. And pretty stupid... but I love him. Loved him." Remus rambled.

"How exactly did he propose?"

"We were erm... we were having sex and he asked me if I wanted him forever. He asked if he thought we'd be together when he died. I said of course I'd want him always and be with him until he died. Of course it was less wordy and more so me enjoying getting shagged, though I could not have been more fond of him. There is a picture of him giving me a ring because we wanted pictures that weren't just of us... well you know."

"Yeah, I've seen the photos. Do you think if there is something after life... you'll get to see him again?" The Boy Who Lived looked longingly into his former teacher's eyes.

"I hope so. I... could never deal with not seeing him ever again. I barely can live the way things are. With just muggle videos and wizard pictures." Remus held back his tears. Harry looked away, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle seeing his former teacher cry.

"I'm going to bed." Harry whispered. "Do you want me to bring you tea?"

"No. No, good night. You'll be staying in-"

"The blue room." Harry nodded. "You should have Sirius's- I mean... you and Sirius's room." Remus nodded. Harry exited the room rather ungracefully. Remus was left in the darkness of his own tears.

"Good night, Sirius." He whispered.


End file.
